


i know it’s not healthy (but you won’t hear a peep)

by wheezingghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezingghouls/pseuds/wheezingghouls
Summary: “When did you find out?” Ryan sputtered. She knew. That meant by any logic that Shane did too.“I’m-I don’t know what you mean.” Ryan near whispered. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to fake innocence.“You’ve been leaving shoots, every hour almost,” Devon commented, keeping her voice soft for Ryan’s sake, “And, you’ve had to leave early every week, at least once. You should have told me, Ry.” Ryan shook his head, laughing softly.“It’s more complicated than -” Ryan started before Sasquatch himself strolled up and threw his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders.“There seems to be a tense conversation happening over here, don’t tell me a demon followed us to the office.” Shane joked, laughing. If only he could feel the petals crawling their way up Ryan’s throat.---Or, the one where Ryan and Shane are idiots





	i know it’s not healthy (but you won’t hear a peep)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "feelings are fatal" by mxmtoon

Ryan had heard of the disease, everyone has. It’s devastating and terrifying. Ryan never expected to feel the vines wrap around his lungs, to feel the scraping of petals in his throat. His doctor just shook his head when Ryan explained his symptoms, knowing damn well what he was experiencing.

Hanahaki disease, the manifestation of his one-sided love. He doesn’t know how, or why he fell so hard, but it’s literally killing him. Ryan really hadn’t meant to feel the pull in his chest at the sight of him, but there it is, suffocating him slowly. Ryan hadn’t realized that the strain in his chest wasn’t just his love for his deskmate; it was blossoms and vines digging their way into his lungs.

Shane, in Ryan’s eyes, was the kindest, most caring person in the world. Ryan wasn’t sure when their friendship went from “two guys who work at the same desk and talk” to “two guys who are glued to the hip and practically married.” When Shane agreed to work with Ryan on Unsolved, he nearly cried with excitement. Shane was the one person who Ryan looked up to, no pun intended. 

With how close the two men were, Ryan was surprised Shane didn’t notice that he constantly had to run to the nearest restroom, hand pressed to his mouth. Ryan tried to hide it, to keep it in. He knew Shane didn’t love him, at least like he loved Shane. 

4 weeks after diagnosis, Devon pulled Ryan aside, far away from any crew and asked, 

“When did you find out?” Ryan sputtered. She knew. That meant by any logic that Shane did too.

“I’m-I don’t know what you mean.” Ryan near whispered. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to fake innocence. 

“You’ve been leaving shoots, every hour almost,” Devon commented, keeping her voice soft for Ryan’s sake, “And, you’ve had to leave early every week, at least once. You should have told me, Ry.” Ryan shook his head, laughing softly. 

“It’s more complicated than -” Ryan started before Sasquatch himself strolled up and threw his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. 

“There seems to be a tense conversation happening over here, don’t tell me a demon followed us to the office.” Shane joked, laughing. If only he could feel the petals crawling their way up Ryan’s throat.

3 months later, Ryan’s curled up on his couch, researching the cost and effectiveness of the surgery that would stop his pain. Insurance usually didn’t cover the cost of it, due to the fact someone could technically live with the disease. There were pills to help the effects of the petals, causing them to die in his lungs, causing him to only cough out dead petals. They only helped for about 8 months, before whole flowers began growing in the lungs of the host. Then, the only option was surgery. The surgery also removes all feelings of love for the person the host loved. It could also mean the host could never love again. Before he could even think about making a list of pros and cons, his phone rang. He answered. Shane started talking before he could even say hello,

“I need you to come over.” Shane started, his voice rough. Devon had told Ryan at the office that Shane had caught a bug, and had to stay out of the office for a day or two, so Ryan hadn’t expected Shane to text or call him at all.

“Uh, okay? Do you need any soup or anything? I think -” Ryan was cut off by a harsh, hacking cough.

“J-just come over, dammit!” Shane snapped, sniffling. Ryan went to ask if he was alright when Shane hung up. Ryan stared at his phone for a few seconds, before he kicked into action. All Ryan could think was, ‘Shane needs my help to drive him to the hospital, he’s coughing hard enough to shred his throat to hell, oh god.’ 

Ryan was at Shanes door faster than he knew possible. He knocked once, twice, before a soft voice told him to come in. As soon as Ryan opened the door, he gasped. Shane was curled up his own couch, blanket wrapped around him. He was hurting, clearly. 

“I, uh, need to tell you something.” Shane started, clearing his throat lightly afterward. Ryan took a few tentative steps forward, nodding and pushing down the feeling of just wanting to hold his best friend and make him feel better.

“In November, I had to take a couple days off. I told you I had to visit my family, but really, I was dealing with...something.” Shane laughed, almost like he was near tears, “I- fuck.” Shane started hacking again, blood bubbling from his mouth, along with rose red petals. Ryan almost collapsed. Tears gathered in his eyes, breath becoming shallow. Shane finally stopped coughing. Then, he did the stupidest, most confusing thing. He laughed, it’s uncontained and loud. 

“I guess my mystery reveal is ruined.” Ryan didn’t laugh or smile. 

“Shane, you’re dying. Why haven’t you had the surgery?! It’s been 9 months since then, dude! You’re sick you need to go to -” Ryan was too busy panicking to notice Shane stand up, the shorter man realizes Shane was right in front of him when large hands tilted his jaw up. 

“You didn’t let me finish, Ry. I was gonna continue with my story.” Ryan was frozen, he felt the scraping pain of little yellow flowers in his lungs, the vines crushing his heart in ways he couldn’t describe. 

“I haven’t gotten the courage to tell the person, until this morning. I know I’m dying. I already decided that if it doesn’t go well that I’m having the surgery.” Ryan was confused, shaking from the pain of keeping in the petals that were threatening to be coughed up if he even moves. Shane smiled and leaned closer to Ryan.

“It’s your call, Ry. You tell me.” Ryan barely had time to process the sentence, before Shane was leaning in, and kissing him. Ryan didn’t think, he just pressed into the taller man, gasping and crying. Ryan pulled back, laughing wetly. He felt the vines and petals reducing to nothing and finally felt happy and cured. Shane pressed kisses to Ryan’s head, crying too. 

“How can we be so oblivious?” Ryan asked later after he explained to his (new) boyfriend that he was dealing with the same disease. Shane just smiled, pulling Ryan closer to his body, and laughed. Ryan curled into the larger man, giggling. 

Ryan shot Devon a text, letting her know that he had been cured and that she would be seeing a very happy Ryan in a few days. All she sent back was a happy face, and Ryan knew that his life had just gotten a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, by golly its my first fic! At least in this fandom, anyway. Thank you for reading this trash, lmao :)  
> edit: thank you guys for reading and giving me kudo's. im really proud of this fic and idk. my tumblr is wheezingghouls if you wanna follow me lol hehe. thanks again :)


End file.
